Little Moments
by KatrinaLeigh
Summary: This is a songfic to Brad Paisley's "Little Moments." LucyKevin story.
1. That Dirty Word

Author's Note: I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters or Brad Paisley's song. This takes place in different stages of Lucy and Kevin's relationship. I haven't changed any elements that took place during the actual series. These stories just fill in the gap-things that might have happened while the camera wasn't on the couple. I hope you enjoy. Please review—even if you don't think it is very good. But be kind please in your criticism.

Summer 2002

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday afternoon in Glenoak, California. Kevin Kinkirk was busy washing his car in the driveway of his girlfriend Lucy's house. He had been living in her parents' garage apartment for almost five weeks. He still couldn't believe that he had moved himself across the country for this girl. It surprised him how much he loved her. It was honestly a moment of love at first sight. Kevin was usually so rational and careful; moving for a girl wasn't something his friends would think Kevin Kinkirk would do. But there was something special about her, and he knew that if he played his cards right, she'd marry him someday.

His brother Ben thought he was crazy. He was dating Lucy's sister, Mary, but he wasn't even so in love that he would move thousands of miles to be with her. But Kevin felt at home in Glenoak already, and he knew that he hadn't made a mistake by moving here.

It was wonderful living in Northern California. Glenoak wasn't too far from the mountains, and he and Lucy had already taken a few drives up there to look at the stars from the mountain top views. It was their latest drive that had gotten his car so muddy, with dirt covering the entire front bumper of his new Explorer. As he cleaned the front end and washed the New York license plate, he realized just how much he still had to do to be at home here. New tags, new driver's license, change address. It was all so new to him. This was the first time he had been without his family, and while the Camdens were great to him, he knew it would take time for him to feel completely at home there.

He was down on the ground, scrubbing the mud off of his tire rims, when he saw Lucy come walking out of the back door. He stopped cleaning to look up at her and smile as her blonde hair bounced against her pink sleeveless shirt. The smile on her face let Kevin know that she was up to something.

"Hey there! Need any help?" Lucy said with a big toothy smile.

"No, I'm almost done, but thanks anyway. What are you up to today?"

"Well, I thought if you weren't busy that we could take another drive!"

"Lucy!" Kevin grunted. "I just washed my car. We can't go up to the mountains again today. I would have wasted the past hour and a half washing the thing."

"No, no, no, silly. Not _that _kind of drive." She smiled innocently.

"What exactly are you talking about, Luce? Where do you want to go?"

"No where in particular. I just wanted to know if you would........let me drive your new Explorer." Lucy's grin spread even wider.

Kevin laughed. "That's funny, Luce. You actually think I'm gonna let you drive my car."

She gave him a hurt face. "Well you said you wouldn't have moved out here if you didn't plan on marrying me someday. And so if that's the case and we do get married someday, then that's going to be my car to. So I need to learn to drive it now."

"Well, we aren't engaged yet. But if your saying that you want to be....." he let his statement fade out. Lucy wasn't quite ready yet to make a commitment to marriage, and he knew that. He was just teasing her a bit.

"No, but I will let you know when I am. Come on, Kevin. Please! I am the best driver of the family. Ruthie and Simon were never afraid to ride with me like we were with Mary. Just let me drive to the Promenade and back. I will be _extremely _careful." She smiled her cutest smile.

"Oh, I guess it will be ok." She jumped with excitement. "But," he said seriously, "only to the Promenade and back. You can't go over the speed limit at any time, and you must be very careful. No radio or anything distracting." He couldn't believe how much he loved her. He was letting her drive his precious car. She had to be the one in order for her to talk him into doing this.

"Kevin, you are the best boyfriend in the whole entire world. I love you so much!" She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Now go change clothes. I don't want you being my passenger all gross and dirty."

He rolled his eyes, but obediently went and changed. When he got back outside, she was sitting in the driver's seat of his car, ready to go.

He slid into the passenger seat. "Ok, you promise you will be careful?"

"Yes, Kevin. I promise. Don't worry about it! I'm ready to roll!" There was something about the excitement in her voice that both pleased Kevin because she was so happy and terrified him because he just knew something bad was about to happen.

She put the keys into the ignition and started up the car. She looked behind her and slowly began to back the car up. She inched her way out of the driveway. It seemed to Kevin as if they were moving one centimeter per second. At this rate, they wouldn't get to the Promenade before they were both in their fifties.

"You can go faster than this, Luce."

"Well, I just didn't want to go to fast." He could tell that their was a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Listen, Lucy. I trust you. Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine. I will walk you through it. Just push the gas a bit more." He reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"All right, I trust you." She looked behind her and pushed the gas. But instead of slightly taping it, she accelerated the car. The SUV flew backwards straight into the mailbox. Lucy slammed on the breaks, jumped out of the car and yelled a curse word that Kevin had never dreamed of imagining coming out of future minister Lucy Camden's mouth. She jumped out of the SUV to check out the damage, leaving Kevin still sitting in the car, stunned.

When he got out of the vehicle, he saw Lucy staring at the backend of the Explorer. The mailbox was knocked a bit, but it wasn't broken and it wasn't on the ground. There was only a small paint scratch on the back of his car; nothing that couldn't be fixed with a dab of car paint. But Lucy just stood there staring. Kevin stood there waiting for her to speak.

"Oh, Kevin. I am so sorry," she whispered. She clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. "You should have never let me drive your car."

Kevin tried to think of what to say. He watched her shake her head in disgust with herself. Her face was pink with embarrassment. In fact, it was the same shade of pink as the shirt she was wearing.

"You must hate me right now don't you?" she said to him.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No, I could never hate you. In fact, I don't think I have ever loved you more."

"What?!?" she exclaimed, looking up at him. "How could you not hate me? After everything you said about trusting me and after I promised I wouldn't do anything with your car!"

"Well," he began to explain. "I have to love you since I'm going to have to spend so much time giving you driving lessons."

She smiled sheepishly at him. "I love you, Kevin Kinkirk. I just can't believe you aren't mad at me."

"Well, how could I be? I'm afraid you'll curse at me if I even pretended to be!!"

Kevin just smiled as Lucy's face got even redder. "You heard that?"

"Yup. And it's now blackmail I have on you for the rest of our lives."

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
  
_


	2. The Birthday Cake

May 2004

_That's like, just last year on my birthday_

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

_And every smoke detector in the house was going off_

_She was just about to cry until I took her in my arms_

_And I tried not to let her see me laugh._

_Yeah, I live for little moments like that._

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Kevin! Happy Birthday to you!" The entire Camden clan sang out loud, including the twins , who looked at Kevin, anxiously hoping that he would let them "help" blow out his candles.

"Blow out your candles, Kevin!" Sam said excitedly. David added, "Yeah, that's the best part. You get a free wish!"

"How 'bout you guys help me out?" He reached down and picked up the twins and let them blow out the candles with him. Kevin tried to think of a wish, but he just couldn't imagine his life being any more perfect. He needed to wish for something, and the only thing he could imagine that would make his life more perfect with Lucy is that maybe they would someday soon be able to get a house of their own. As he blew out the candles, he looked around the room.

Kevin sat at the head of the dining room table in the Camden household surrounded by his entire family as they helped him celebrate his 27th birthday. Lucy sat beside him to his left, but to his right was part of a birthday surprise she had planned for him. His mother and her new husband and his brother Ben were all there, as well as the rest of the Camden clan, with the exception of a very pregnant Mary and her husband Carlos. He felt blessed to be apart of such a big family that cared for him, especially for his wife that had planned this surprise for him. Everything about this surprise birthday party was perfect, or rather, it SEEMED perfect. Lucy might beg to differ, especially after the state he had found her in earlier that morning when he got home from work.

Earlier in the day.......

As Kevin got home from the gym, he was so glad he had taken the day off from work. He hadn't planned to, but when Lucy suggested that he take the day off so they could spend his birthday together, he agreed. Last year, his birthday had been so hectic dealing with all of Simon's accident that he had just let his birthday come and go, only celebrating with a small cake that Lucy had picked up from the grocery store on the way home from taking Simon to one of his therapy sessions.

They had started the day with a trip to the Promenade for breakfast, and they then shopped around, just holding hands and enjoying being with each other. They walked down to the park and sat by the lake for awhile, talking about plans for the future. Around noon, as they made their way back to the garage apartment, Lucy insisted that Kevin leave so she could prepare a surprise for him. He had decided to go to the gym so that he could clear his head a bit and feel like he had done something productive during the day.

When he pulled the car into the driveway and turned the radio off, he heard a very distinct beeping noise. As he climbed out of the car, he realized that the shrill beeping noise was coming from the direction of his apartment. He immediately knew it was the fire alarm. He raced into the garage, and leaped up stairs. Kevin threw the door back that opened up to the apartment, only to be greeted by black smoke coming from the stove. He yelled out for Lucy, who he couldn't see through the black fog. He began to panic as he looked at the stove and saw flames burning whatever Lucy had put in there.

"LUCY! Where are you!?!?"

"I'm coming!!" She replied. All of a sudden he saw Lucy coming from the direction of the bathroom with the small fire extinguisher in her tiny hands. She thrust the contraption at Kevin, who turned around and aimed the white powder at the stove. "Where is Ben when you need him?" Kevin thought. He hated fires. There was a reason that he was the police officer in the family and not the fireman.

After he got rid of the fire, Kevin stopped and turned to Lucy. "What in the world were you doing?"

Lucy sat down on the sofa and began to cry hysterically. He sat down beside her and held her as she began to cry on his shoulder.

The only words she could muster out through her tears were "I was just....I wanted to make your birthday special.....homemade cake......your mom's recipe.......airplane flying in today.......good impression......wrapping your present......didn't hear your birthday....I am so sorry!!"

He began to smile just a bit when he began to piece together what had happened. "Lucy, honey, do you think you can try to calm down a bit and tell me what happened?" He handed her a Kleenex from the counter.

"I just wanted to make your birthday....perfect. So I called your mom in Buffalo....sniff....and asked her for your favorite cake recipe-you know the one you always talk about that she made when you were little? And I invited her and your stepfather and Ben to fly out here for a surprise party I was planning for you tonight, and I was going to make the cake. And I started to wrap your present and I lost track of time and didn't hear the timer go off, and by the time I smelt something burning, the cake was ruined and I almost burned the garage down!!" She began to sob again.

Kevin tried as hard as he could to stifle the laughter that he felt inside. In fact, it took more strength to contain is laughter than it did for him to lift any weights at the gym. She had tried so hard to make his birthday extra special. Her efforts meant more to him than any cake. He tried to think about what he could say to her that would make her feel better about what happened.

As he gave her a kiss on the forehead and wiped away her tears he said, "Its okay, Luce. Now," he said with a grin. "Where is that present you were wrapping?"

­­­­­­­­­­­

Back at the birthday party....

So Kevin sat there, in his in-laws dining room cutting a store bought cake he and Lucy had run to the store and picked up on their way to meet Ben and his mother at the airport. He thought about all of his birthdays in the past, and he had had some great ones. But this one was quite possibly the most memorable he had had in a very long time. Even if Lucy didn't think the day had ended up perfectly, Kevin begged to differ. He couldn't imagine a better birthday, even if he tried to. Nothing compared to the day they had just experienced...together.

_That's like, just last year on my birthday_

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

_And every smoke detector in the house was going off_

_She was just about to cry until I took her in my arms_

_And I tried not to let her see me laugh._

_Yeah, I live for little moments like that._


	3. Lost But Holding Hands

Author's Note: I'm not from the Tenn. /Kentucky area, and I know that my directions in this story are probably totally off, but I had to get them lost someway. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Be kind, though. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first few chapters.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_

_  
And I thank God that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be_

_  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans_

_  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands_

_  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

May 2004

"I can't believe your mother bought a summer house in Tennessee. I mean, what in the world inspired her and your step-father to buy a house here? Not that Tennessee isn't great. I mean, it's beautiful out here but it just seems kind of….." Lucy was at a loss for words.

"Random?" Kevin offered.

"Yeah, random. Did she say anything to you?"

Lucy looked out the passenger window of their rental car. They were on their way to Tennessee to visit Kevin's mom and her new husband, Joe. They had decided to build a vacation home in the mountains of Tennessee, and she wanted Kevin and Lucy to take a weekend to come and see their new home. They had flown to Nashville, Tennessee from California and had rented a car to get them to their final destination, the house that was in the middle of the Great Smokey Mountains.

As Kevin drove down the interstate in the two-door sedan that was extremely small compared to his usual vehicle, he shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea. My mother has become a completely different person since she married that man." Kevin pressed down on the gas a little harder.

"I thought you had finally accepted him into your family. You even admitted you were glad that he was a nice guy. And coming from an overprotective guy like you, that says something."

"Yeah, I know. But she is just so different than she used to be before she married him. I mean, she spent a whole year in Europe. She never would have done that before she married him."

Lucy reached over and took Kevin's hand. "Well, let's try not to dwell on that too much. Let's look at the positives of this situation. Here we are, alone in a car, on our way to a much needed vacation in these beautiful mountains." She waved her hands around to display the green hills around them. "Isn't this just inspiring? And if it isn't, aren't you just thrilled to be here with me?" She gave him a toothy grin. "Come on, what do I have to do to make you smile? I can start telling stupid jokes. Although I'd rather not have to stoop that low. But I will if I have to."

Kevin laughed. Her attempts to make him smile were working. She was trying so hard to make him think about the positives of this visit. He hadn't seen his step-father since his mother's wedding, and he had only spent a short afternoon with his mother when she came home for his birthday. Lucy was trying so hard to point that out, and he didn't want her to think that her efforts went unnoticed. He picked her hand up, brought it to his lips, and kissed it.

"Thank you for making me smile, Luce."

"Hey, its my job. You'd do the same for me." She took a sip from the drink they had picked up at a gas station about 30 miles back.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the car and watching the rolling hills pass by them as they traveled. Kevin was carefully watching road signs. His mother had given him thorough directions to the new house, but being in a completely new location, Kevin was carefully watching where he was going so he could make the appropriate turns and get off at the right exits.

"Here, Luce." Kevin said, handing her the email his mother had sent him with the directions. "I can't drive and read at the same time. Tell me what we are supposed to be looking for."

Lucy read over the directions. "Where are we now?" When Kevin told their location, she said. "We need to get off at Exit 142 and then you will take a left after the exit and go for about 90 miles."

Kevin looked at the signs around him. "Ok, well that is about 60 miles away." He glanced at the clock. They had been driving for about two hours and he knew that soon the rush hour traffic would be pouring in all around them. It would be dark soon and he would need her help in reading the directions.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep for right now? I'll wake you up when I need a navigator again."

"That's why I love you. You always are looking out for me." She reached over and kissed Kevin's cheek. She folded the directions and placed them in her purse and leaned her seat back to drift off to sleep.

Kevin continued driving on, and found Exit 142. It wasn't as far away as he had expected it to be, only about 20 minutes from when he had asked Lucy to read the directions, but he didn't know this area well. He probably just miscalculated. He got off on the exit and turned left, just as Lucy had told him to do. He continued to drive, thinking they might make it to his mother's house by midnight. He was extremely anxious about spending time with his mother's new husband. He liked the man, but it was still going to be very awkward at first.

Kevin became very deep in thought, and didn't even begin noticing when signs started popping around him that were staying "Kentucky Stateline, 20 miles."

Kevin had no clue where he was. He thought he had followed the directions as Lucy had read to him earlier, but he was lost. He turned off the exit that Lucy had told him to, but nothing around him looked remotely like what his mother told him to expect. It was beginning to get darker, and while Kevin hated to wake Lucy up, he needed to read those directions.

"Luce, wake up." He slightly shook her awake. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked out the window.

"Where are we?"

"That's why I woke you up. What did you do with those directions?"

She reached in her purse and handed Kevin the directions. "Are we lost, Kevin?"

"No, I don't think so. I just need to figure out which way we need to go next. I haven't passed any of the landmarks my mother told me to look for."

Kevin pulled over to an abandoned gas station to read the directions. As he studied them carefully, Lucy began to glance at their surroundings. She examined the building, looking at all of its details. It was old and run-down, decorated with old Coca-Cola advertisements from the fifties and sixties. Behind the building was what looked to be a mountain observation area because Lucy noticed the view of the mountains was especially spectacular at that spot. She saw a sign in the distance that startled her. It said, "Best view in Kentucky."

"Uh, Kevin?" She tugged on his sleeve.

"Not now, Lucy." He was comparing his mother's directions to a map he had bought earlier at the airport.

"No, Kevin, I think you are going to want to see this." She pointed at the sign. Lucy watched as Kevin's mouth dropped open.

"How in the world did we wind up in Kentucky?" Kevin exclaimed.

"I don't know. Don't you dare blame me, Kevin Kinkirk. I was just reading the directions."

Kevin looked at the map again and then back at Lucy. "What exit did you tell me to get off at?"

"Exit 142. I remember it perfectly." She said smugly. There was no way he was going to blame them getting lost on her. All she had done was read the directions.

Kevin began to laugh. His laughter first began as a small chuckle, but it gradually became a fit of uncontrollable hilarity. "It was Exit 124, not 142. That's how we ended up taking the wrong turn. We are about fifty miles away from where we should be."

The color drained from Lucy's face. "So it's my fault we're lost?"

"And mine. I should have paid more attention to the map. I let my apprehension about seeing my mom and Joe get to me. I helped us get lost."

He saw the look on her face and knew that she thought it was all her fault. "Come on. Let's make the best of this." He reached behind him to the back seat and grabbed his camera bag. He hopped out of the car and went around and pulled Lucy out of her seat.

The walked to the observation deck behind the old gas station, and Kevin set up the tripod he had brought along with him. He set the timer on the clock and ran to stand by Lucy. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She looked so beautiful with the glow from the sunset hitting her face.

"If I'm going to be lost, I want to be lost with you." Kevin said. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, just as the camera clicked to capture their "lost" moment in history.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_

_  
And I thank God that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be_

_  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans_

_  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands_

_  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_


	4. Layin On My Shoulder

June 2004

_When she's laying on my shoulder _

_On the sofa in the dark_

_And about the time she falls asleep_

_So does my right arm_

_And I want so bad to move it_

_Because it's tingling and it's numb_

_She looks so much like an angel_

_That I don't want to wake her up._

_Yeah, I live for little moments like that._

It had been a rough day. Kevin was exhausted and was ready to collapse into bed the minute he walked into the apartment.

"Just a few more miles," he thought as he turned his SUV down his street. "I just hope I can keep my eyes open long enough to get there alive."

He had stopped 6 people over for speeding, been placed on a different beat, and on top of that been given yet another new partner. Since Roxanne left for Iraq, it had been so hard for him to find a partner that really clicked with him the way Roxanne had. He really thought this new one would work out, but only time could tell. He was a rookie and didn't have much experience on the protocol of police work. That mean Kevin was left filling out all of the paperwork himself. He had begged Capt. Michaels to let him take it home and finish since he had been working double shifts all week.

When Kevin finally pulled his car into the driveway outside of the garage apartment, he noticed that Lucy's car was there as well. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was 4:00. "That's funny," he thought. "She usually has a theology lab at school till 4 on Tuesdays." He then began to second guess himself. He was so tired he had probably forgotten what day the lab really was. He got out of the Explorer and managed to drag himself into the garage.

He had barely made it up the stairs when the door popped open. There stood Lucy with a huge grin on her face.

"You're home!" she exclaimed. "I've been waiting on you!"

"What's up? Don't you usually have class right now? I figured you would be in your lab. I hope you didn't skip class. You know you'll just be more stressed if you don't." Kevin lovingly warned her.

"Don't worry!" she said, rolling her eyes. "I made an A on my mid-term, and class was canceled today." She playfully looked at him. "You better be nice to me, or I won't give your surprise."

"Surprise?" Kevin knew nothing about a surprise. In fact, he was too tired to keep up with Lucy's crazy antics. Usually, he cherished the craziness that was Lucy, but tonight he just didn't know if he could keep up.

"Yes, a surprise. I have our night all planned out for us. I promise. You are going to LOVE it." Lucy looked so excited that Kevin hated to disappoint her. But all he wanted to do was fall into bed.

"Luce, I just can't go out tonight. Maybe tomorrow…" Kevin had barely begun his sentence when Lucy held her hand up to him.

"I never said anything about going out tonight. Quick….close your eyes and hold out your hands." Lucy said in a sing-song voice.

"Lucy, none of this, please. I just want to go to bed." Kevin whined.

"Close 'em." She said sternly.

Great. She was in one of her giddy moods. He had no idea what she had planned for tonight, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he closed his eyes and held out his hands and waited for Lucy's surprise.

"Ok, now bear with me. I wrote a speech." Lucy cleared her voice. "Tonight, Kevin Kinkirk is your night. I know how hard you have been working lately, and I hate that I haven't got to see you much. And I wanted to reward you and spend time with you tonight. So I am going to do something tonight that I swore I would never do again."

Kevin got a naughty smile on his face. When Lucy saw this, she laughed and said, "Not that, Kevin! Get your mind out of the gutter."

She placed something in his hands. "I bought you _this_."

Kevin opened his eyes to find a DVD collection of the Top 10 New York Giants NFL games. He couldn't help but laugh. His entire attitude had been turned around in a total of 5 seconds.

"I can't believe you are going to watch football with me! This is a great surprise. Two of my favorite things in one night--you and the Giants. Thanks so much, Luce." He kissed the top of her forehead.

She smiled. "As much as I like that uniform on you, go change into something more comfortable before I change my mind."

When Kevin got through changing clothes, he walked into the living area to find that Lucy had bought pizza for them from Pete's and had it sitting on the coffee table. She was sitting on the sofa, reading the booklet that came with DVD. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her. He could tell by the befuddled look on her face that she had no idea what she reading about. Kevin knew Lucy knew nothing about football. This evening was going to be a stretch for her attention span to say the least. He sat down beside her on the couch.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" he said, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, you told me this morning before you left and twice on the phone. But you can keep on telling me if you like." She gave him a kiss and reached for the remote. She looked up at him and grinned. "So, are you ready for some football?"

About 2 Hours Later….

Kevin laid with his head on the arm of the sofa, his arms wrapped around Lucy who laid beside him. He was watching the fourth quarter of the 1986 Super Bowl against Dallas and was completely absorbed with the happenings of the game. When the Giants scored an almost impossible to make touchdown, he pumped the arm that wasn't wrapped around Lucy into the air.

"Did you see that, Luce? Wasn't that just amazing?" He looked down at her. Her face was on his chest, and she was curled up next to him, sound asleep.

Kevin stared at her for a moment. She looked so peaceful, and he quickly thanked God for her. But as soon as those thoughts entered his mind, a sharp numbing sensation flew up his arm. His forearm ached horribly. Kevin winced in pain. His arm was asleep.

Yes, he was a police officer. He was trained to handle all sorts of torturous situations, but he could feel the numbing feeling start to spread up to his shoulder.

He knew he had to move Lucy soon. But he hated so badly to wake her up, but the cramps in his arm were getting worse and worse. He moved slightly, trying to make her move without waking her up too much. That failed miserably, and his arm was still trapped under her shoulder. He tried to slowly move it out from under her and then proceed to carry her to bed, and when he tried to pull his arm away, she began to turn over.

Just when he thought she was going to wake up on her on and save him from his pain, Lucy, still asleep, just snuggled herself even closer to Kevin. "Great." He thought. "I'm stuck on this couch in pain all night."

He began to see Lucy's mouth mumble something. He strained to hear what she was saying. When he bent his head to hear, he barely made out what she was saying through her sleepy breaths. "Love you, Kevin. Night."

Kevin smiled. He was one lucky guy. She was crazy, but he loved her. He could stand a numb arm if it meant he got to keep her comfortable, laying there like an angel.

He looked around and reached for the blanket that lay on the arm of the couch. He one-handedly grabbed it and spread it over his and Lucy's bodies and closed his eyes to go to sleep himself. Yeah, he was certain. He lived for little moments like this.

_When she's laying on my shoulder _

_On the sofa in the dark_

_And about the time she falls asleep_

_So does my right arm_

_And I want so bad to move it_

_Because it's tingling and it's numb_

_She looks so much like an angel_

_That I don't want to wake her up._

_Yeah, I live for little moments._

_When she steals my heart again_

_And doesn't even know it._

_Yeah, I live for little moments like that..._


End file.
